A night to forget?
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. Lors de leur dernière nuit entre potes, Kenny ne parvient pas à s'endormir et découvre une secret.


A night to forget? 

auteur : xemeraldeyesx

.

Nous étions tous tombés d'accord : ce serait notre dernière soirée pyjama. Enfin, la dernière soirée où nous nous réunirions chez l'un ou chez l'autre, parce qu'appeler ça une soirée pyjama est quelque chose que font des gamines de douze ans, pas des mecs de quinze ans.

Cartman a annoncé que ce qui éviterait à ce plan d'avoir trop l'air d'un truc de tapette, ce serait d'apporter de la bière. Qui suis-je pour m'y opposer? C'est le travail de Kyle ça.

_**Je ne viendrai pas s'il y a pas la moindre goutte d'alcool**.

Cartman a dit, de sa voix la plus convaincante mais aussi la plus désespérément agaçante.

_**Kenny, ton père a plein de bibine, prends-en quelques unes en douce et amène les.**

Cette suggestion m'a fait lever les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, on pouvait voir mon père avec une canette de bière à la main, mais il n'avait pas l'argent pour renouveler son stock dès qu'il était vide. S'il me grillait et qu'en plus il était bourré, j'étais un homme mort, et Cartman le savait très bien. Donc, au lieu de rester là sans rien dire comme d'habitude, j'ai secoué la tête et je l'ai raillé :

_**Je t'emmerde gros cul**.

Je me souviens qu'il a grommelé quelque chose à propos de l'aide sociale et j'ai répondu par un doigt d'honneur.

_**Stan**?

Cartman a battu des cils et a sourit gentiment. Stan a accueilli ses gestes manipulateurs avec un regard de pur dégoût.

_**Oh non, non, non! Je ne vais pas encore m'attirer des emmerdes pour toi Cartman**!

Il a échangé un regard avec Kyle, qui visiblement le félicitait de ne pas avoir cédé à ce sac à merde. On aurait pu croire qu'après toutes ces années, il aurait acquis plus de sens moral mais apparemment non. Il était toujours aussi grossier, dogmatique et bête qu'avant.

Cartman, le regard au sol, a froncé les sourcils avant de tenter sa chance avec le dernier membre de la bande.

_**Ah! Va te faire foutre gros cul**!

Donc, sur la réponse très claire de Kyle à la question de Cartman, me voilà assis dans le salon plongé dans le noir, entouré de papiers de bonbons et d'adolescents endormis mais très, très sobres

Cartman est sur le canapé. Il ronfle plutôt fort et pousse de petits grognements qui me font sursauter en dépit du fait que ça dure depuis une heure et demi. Son bras est mollement étendu sur le côté et même dans la faible lueur de la lune, j'arrive à voir qu'il a un bout de pop corn collé sur la paume de sa main. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne parviens pas à trouver le sommeil. Je suppose que j'ai trop de choses en tête. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi mais il y a quelque chose qui me ronge au fond de moi, m'empêchant ainsi d'avoir l'esprit tranquille. Je jette un œil à l'horloge posée délicatement contre le mur. Elle a l'air si fragile que j'ai peur que le tic-tac de l'aiguille la fasse tomber.

Il n'est que deux heures trente et je suis pleinement éveillé. On ne peut pas en dire autant des deux garçons allongés côte à côte par terre, en face de moi. Le souffle de Kyle est régulier et calme alors que celui de Stan est plus lourd et haché. Je soupçonne que c'est due à son asthme bien qu'il nie avoir encore besoin de sa ventoline.

Tout à coup, Kyle me tire de mon rêve éveillé... bien qu'il fasse quand même nuit, lorsqu'il se rapproche légèrement de Stan. Je redresse la tête sur le côté tandis qu'il se rapproche encore. La confusion s'empare de moi alors qu'il vient contre Stan et glisse sa tête dans le creux de son cou. C'est sûr qu'il ne peut pas être éveillé, me dis-je, encore confus.

Mais ensuite, je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller lorsque tout à coup le bras de Stan bouge et entoure le buste de Kyle. Qu'est-ce que...? Ils ont l'air si paisibles, allongés là tous les deux. Je me demande si je devrais les réveiller ou pas, car ils n'ont absolument pas conscience de ce qui se passe. Ça doit être dans leur subconscient. Deux meilleurs amis, deux mecs qui sont les meilleurs amis du monde ne se câlinent pas comme ils sont en train de le faire

Ne vous méprenez pas, je les ai vus s'étreindre des millions de fois, mais cette fois ça a l'air... passionné. Je peux même voir un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Stan. Attends... est-ce que les gens sourient dans leur sommeil? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il a conscience qu'il serre Kyle dans ses bras et qu'il a sa tête délicatement posée sur cette cascade de boucles rousses?

Ok, là je flippe, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je me rallonge et immédiatement, un effrayant sentiment de confusion prend possession de ma raison tant c'est surprenant. Je bats des paupières pour éloigner cette étrange sensation et me tourne de l'autre côté. J'essaye désespérément de m'endormir en fermant les yeux et en me concentrant sur le sifflement de Cartman.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis content de voir que je suis un peu plus ensommeillé. Mais je ne peux toujours pas chasser l'image de Stan et Kyle de mon esprit. C'est comme si c'était imprimé dans mon cerveau et j'ai beau frotter, l'encre de s'en va pas, elle se moque de moi et me donne la nausée.

J'entends quelqu'un bouger de l'autre côté de la pièce. Mon dieu, je m'écrie, et si ça ruinait leur amitié? Et s'ils se réveillaient, qu'ils prenaient peur et ne se parlaient plus jamais? Et si Cartman se réveillait et voyait ça?!

Je me gifle mentalement et me dis que j'exagère. C'est peut être un peu étrange, mais ils se connaissent depuis plus longtemps que n'importe qui de ma connaissance et ils sont plus proches que... c'est le problème... peut être que j'aurais du le voir venir. A part Wendy, Stan n'a jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour les filles et Kyle... ben il n'a jamais eu de copine, jamais.

Je me rassois. La tentation s'est emparée de mon corps et je jette à nouveaux un regard nerveux à mes deux potes endormis. Maintenant ils partagent une couverture, ils sont toujours aussi proches mais à présent ils sont face à face, leur nez se touchent presque. Ça prouve qu'ils étaient bien éveillés et qu'ils ont choisi d'être aussi proches et intimes. Je me sens tout à coup nauséeux, priant dieu pour que ce soit un rêve.

Si ça n'en est pas un, eh bien... je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire. Je ne suis pas homophobe mais je sais que c'est le cas d'autres gars dans notre école, et ils ne laisseront sûrement pas passer ça. Maintenant, je ne suis pas dégoûté par ce que je vois. J'en ai honte. Qu'est-ce qu'ils dirons les autres, si Cartman et moi si nous traînons avec deux pédés? Si tant est qu'ils le soient.

Peut être que je suis juste en train de me monter la tête avec des suppositions idiotes qui ne sont évidemment pas vraies. Je suppose que je découvrirai tout demain matin. J'étudierai la façon dont ils se conduisent l'un envers l'autre et voir si quelque chose a changé. Bon, là, j'ai l'air d'un dingue.

Je suis sûr le point de m'endormir quand j'entends un autre bruit de mouvement et quelqu'un qui soupire :

_**Ils dorment. On y va...**

Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir deux silhouettes disparaître dans les escaliers et j'en suis sûr, ils se tiennent la main.

_End_


End file.
